Late Night Secrets
by AmerillaRose
Summary: This is my first fan fic! Okay this dose have gender bending! Magan tells of one late night. This is the night before Netto and Rockman go on their trip. Sorry for spelling or grammar errors. Well try to fix, very sorry for the characters being OOC
1. Dreams Hide Many Things

_Okay a lot or all of you think I'm a boy and if you do then I'm doing good at acting. You see I'm a girl, been one since I was programed. Why have I been lying to all my Friends? Netto-Kun always want a BOY navi NOT a girl navi. So when I got to Netto's PET, I made myself look like what you all know me to be; Rockman. Netto-kun only saw me as a girl once and I'll never forget that night. . . ._

"Ahh, good to home, who would have thought that being deleted then revide would make you want a shower. . . "

_Okay YOU try hiding your true self from everybody and not talk to yourself!_

"I really am starting hate this suit, it's way too tight!"

After my nice hot shower, I got into my favorite P.J.'s which are blue with blaster flash's on it.

_Girl I may be, I still love netbattling_.

Then I heard something. . .

"Rockman are you awake still? You need your rest. . . . wait who are you?" Netto sleepily asked. NOOOOO! all these months to hide the fact that I'm a girl wasted! here goes nothing.

"Hi Netto-kun, nice night huh?"

_I was nervous, give me a break!_

"Oh wait I get it, this is a dream! Okay so nothing I see is real and I can say anything! This is awesome!" Netto-kun stated. Okay Enuzn was right, he is an idiot.

"you look hot, whats your name? Are you a girl version of Rockman?" What the sweet love of all that is good in the world did he just say to me?

_and just so you know if I think about, I still get red faced._

"will yes I am, my name is Megan nice to be in your dream."

_That is the first time I told some one my name._

"That's a nice name, why are all wet?"

"Shower"

"Oh, was it nice?"

"Yeah, good for relaxing."

"That's good, can I ask a favor, can you visit my navi's dreams? I bet he would enjoy that."

"I guess so, is he nice?"

"yeah he is the best, you know I think I'm falling asleep in a dream. Will good night Magan, hope to see you in my dreams again." and with that he was out again, with me thanking whoever took mercy on me.

"Goodnight Netto-kun, sweet dreams." and that I was off to bed for a few hours, so I can wake Netto-kun for our trip.

_And that's how it went. Netto-kun still doesn't know I'm a girl, but he keeps talking about his "dream" with me. Maybe I'll tell him the truth after we deal with duo. . . . . or maybe not at all. who knows. _


	2. Finding Out

AmerillaRose: Hi, first thing I want to say is thank you to my very first reviews. Thank you! At first I wasn't going to write more, but now that ideas are coming, I'm making another chapter. Hope you like it!

Also I want to say sorry for taking this long to update this *bows head*

I do not own at all.

"Rockman! Please do my homework, you know I couldn't because of our mission. Please!" Netto begged with his puppy eyes.

"Netto-kun, you know I never do your homework _even_ when you give me that face." I said with my hands on my hips. Sometimes I feel more like his mother than his navi. So after a few failed negotiations, Netto-kun went back to his school work. I know how much Netto-kun hates math, but it's very important he knows how to use it and apply it to real life. . . . Oh I just got an idea!

"Netto-kun, do you even know why math is important? I mean really know." Netto-kun gave me a confused look.

"Because we use it in everyday life?"

"Yes, but how?"

"I don't know! I think teachers just say that so you pay attention in class." Netto-kun huffed

"Netto-kun, you're right about the fact that we use it everyday life. Look at me for example, your father had to use _a lot_ of math to make me."

"But he used computers"

"Yes and computers have lots of math to them." I said with pride. Netto-kun stared at me with a questioning look. I tried not to laugh at the look, unfortunately my girly giggles slipped out.

"Ha! You sound like a girl Rockman!" Netto-kun laughed

"DO NOT!" yelled from my PET.

"Yes you do, what next thing you know it you'll be tell me you're a girl!" Howled in his laughing fit. Once I heard what he said, I tried to look away from him, so my eyes wouldn't give me away.

"Rockman, you know I'm only kidding right. Rockman?" Netto-kun was looking at me with concern because I wasn't looking up to him at all.

"Rockman, are you a girl?" I stiffen at his question, 'this can't be happening! No it can't' I thought.

I tried to look at Netto-kun's face, but the moment I saw the look on his face, one of concern and confusion, I couldn't hide it from him any longer.

"Yes Netto-kun, I'm a girl." I whispered with tears coming to my eyes, waiting for the worst. Netto-kun was completely silent, it scared me. I wanted to die right then and there.

"Why did you lie to me?" His voice was so unsure, matching his eyes as he looked at me.

"B-Because I didn't want you to hate me." I just started to cry my eyes out at the thought of Netto-kun hating me. Netto-kun looked at me with shock and pain in his eyes.

"Rockman, I could never hate you. I mean even if you're a girl, you're still my best friend. Please stop crying." Netto-kun was never good with crying girls. I calmed down a little when heard that he didn't hate me.

"um, Rockman what's your real name?" I bit my lip a little.

"Megan." Netto-kun's face went a little white, because he remembered his ''dream''.

"Wait you mean that dream wasn't a dream? Oh god, I called you hot." Netto-kun went to many shades of red at his realization. "And what about when I would change? or the Hot Springs?" Netto-kun was at this point freaking out.

"Netto-kun, I never watched you get dress or anything like that, I always turned away from the screen. Promise." With this knowledge, Netto-kun calmed down to his normal self.

"So Rock-I mean Megan, what now?"

"I really don't know. Do we have to tell everyone?"

"I think it would be best, but if you're not ready, than I guess it would be alright."

"Thank you Netto-kun, I really appreciate it. You're really the best." I said with relief in my eyes. Netto-kun just sighed, leaning in his chair a little more.

"No problem, but no more secrets okay?" Netto-kun said with one eye open.

"Okay Netto-kun! Now you should really should get back to your homework."

"OH NO! I totally forgot about it! And look at the time, Megan I'll never get done in time!" Netto-kun sulked at his doomed situation. Then a smirk found its way to Netto-kun's face.

"Megan, could please help me? I really could the help." Netto-kun looked at me with hope. I sighed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but only this time okay? No more." I said with my hands back on my hips.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Netto-kun said happily.

So now that Netto-kun knows I'm a girl, things got easier for me. Not having that lie hanging over my head when I would talk to Netto-kun. You know I should've told Netto-kun awhile ago, everything is great!

AmerillaRose: Thank you for reading, and again I'm so sorry about how long it took me to write and upload this *bows head* Please review! =3


	3. Then all is known to all

AmerillaRose: Hello again. I hope that this chapter will make you peoples very happy. Also I would like to thank my reviewers, they really make me feel good about my first fic. And now without further adue, here is the last chapter!

I do not own , if I did then I would turn poor Rockman into a girl for a few episodes =3

Duo is finally gone and there is peace on the net. But Netto-kun being who he is, wished for some trouble, but only a little. 'Ask and you shall receive.' really work out this time, with the cybeasts and zoanoroids causing trouble and just to make things worse I have to take care of Trill. Trill is a baby navi that can grow, which alone is weird, but he can also turn me into a cybeast type thing. I become so powerful that I can't stop myself, I just keep attacking. Anyway it's not so bad, especially now that I don't have to lie to Netto-kun all the time. But Trill knows I'm a girl so he calls me 'Oneesan' (A/N: It means older sister) which made everyone laugh at me, even Blues and Searchman laughed and made jokes.

"Awww look at Rockman, he's face is getting all red!" Roll said pointing at my face. Which only got redder with everyone staring at me.

"Oneesan, why they laughing at you?" Trill asked looking up me, earning even more laughs from my friends.

"Will Trill, they're laughing because you called older _sister_ instead of older _brother_. That means you think I'm a girl."

"But Oneesan, you are a girl" 'Uh-oh'

"Trill, what do mean Rockman is a girl?" Blues asked in his normal tone.

"I mean that-"

"Hes' just playing and look at the time, it's nap time Trill. Netto-kun could you plug us out now please." I said quickly coving Trill's mouth with my hand. Netto-kun heard me and plug us out before anyone could ask what was going on.

Back at my PET, Trill was taking his nap, while I was cleaning up Netto's computer. 'Man that was so close, Trill was going to tell everyone and I was barely able to stop him. Maybe it's time to tell them I'm a girl, but what will they think of me? Will they hate me? Get mad? or even stop being my friends? ohh I can't do this.' I thought to myself, worrying about what might happen. Then I got an e-mail.

"_Rockman, please meet me at the cyber scraper in ten minutes. I want to talk about what happened this afternoon. - Blues._"

"This can't be good." I whispered to myself. I didn't really want to go, but a part of me said I had to. So I left a note for Netto-kun and set out to meet Blues.

The cyber scraper is where Blues and I talk alone most of the time. It's also where we like to spar with each other. When I got to the top, Blues was just standing on the rails, looking down.

"Blues? You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something and I need you to be honest. Are you a girl?" I went pale. I was so scared of telling Blues, I just stood there looking at the floor. I was scared that if I told Blues that he would treat me differently or hate me and I hate to admit but he is one of my closest friends, only second by Netto-kun.

"Rockman, what's your real name? Because of that pause I can say you are a girl." I looked at him with plate sized eyes until I remembered that I was too quiet after his question, stupid Megan!

"Megan, Blues I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared that you would get mad at me." I was close to tears, but I refused to cry in front of Blues, I wouldn't show him that weakness.

"Pretty name."

"Wait what?"

"I said pretty name. I'm not saying I'm not upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me you were a girl, but I'm okay with it." Blues said as he put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring look through his visor. Oh how I wanted to cry in relief.

"Blues it's not that I didn't trust you, I didn't tell Netto-kun until six months ago."

"Really? Anyway, you're going to have to tell everyone, it's not good to keep that big of a secret from them." Stupid Blues making sense! But he is right.

"Only if you come with me." Blues just chuckle at me as he put his arm around me and started to walk to the sever our friends were in, with me trying not to be scared.

"YOUR A GIRL!" All my friends and their netops yelled together. I looked at Blues and Netto-kun with worry.

"Yes, my real name is Megan. I'm sorry for not telling you guys."

"So this is why Trill calls you oneesan?" Iceman asked

"Netto-kun, why don't you look surprised?" Meiru-chan asked Netto-kun

"Because Megan told me six months agos, but asked me not to tell because she wasn't ready for everyone to know" Netto-kun said. After that everyone had a bunch questions for me, but al and all they were okay with it, shocked yes, but okay with it.

So now everyone knows that I'm a girl except the bad guys of course and it makes things easier for me, not lying to everyone I feel good and none of my fears came true. Everyone still treats me the same and Blues doesn't hold any punches when we netbattle. So my life is the same except instead of being called Rockman, I'm called Megan and it feels right.

AmerillaRose:All done! hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! And sorry for the wait. Please if there are grammar or spelling errors tell me kindly and I'll try to fix them.

P.S. This is the true end =3


End file.
